The field of the invention is pool games.
Single level pool and billiard games are a staple form of game entertainment. Applicant is not aware, however, of any prior art pool games that utilize multiple level pool tables.
Other games do exist in the prior art that operate at multiple levels. For example, we are all familiar with miniature golf courses where the ball must reverse multiple levels to reach the hole. Similarly, there are amusement park type games where balls are rolled or tossed and there are receptacles or holes at different levels, providing different scores, redirection of the balls, etc.
Applicant is also aware of multi-level games such as three-dimensional tick-tack-toe where play pieces are positioned by the players at multiple levels of the device. However in such games there is no movement of pieces from one level to another.
As noted above, applicant is not aware of any multilevel pool tables or similar structures where balls are propelled, not only over a single surface with the objective of being received in pockets at the periphery or other locations on the playing surface, but where the balls are able to travel from pockets at one surface at one level to one or more surfaces at another level for additional play at those surfaces.
The illustrated multi-level pool game apparatus 20 incorporates a presently preferred embodiment of the present invention. The pool game apparatus 20 includes a multi-level pool table 21 and a plurality of balls 30. The illustrated table 21 comprises three generally level playing surfaces 22 that are generally rectangular and have upright peripheral retaining rails or walls 26. The surfaces 22 are supported in stacked relationship with sufficient space between adjacent surfaces to provide the players with access to the intermediate and lower surfaces for striking the balls in accordance with the play of the game.
Each player may be provided with a plurality or set 31a of the balls 30 which are visually distinguishable from the sets of balls 31b of the other players. Means may be provided for striking or shooting the balls to propel them along the surfaces. In this connection striker or cue balls 32 and cue sticks 34 may be provided. Alternatively, the balls may be marble size, and one may be held and xe2x80x9cshotxe2x80x9d by the user as in other games of marbles.
Ball receiving pockets 28 in the form of entrance/exits are formed at each of the four corners of each of the illustrated playing surfaces 22. In the illustrated pool table 21, these pockets 28 are provided by a generally semicircular cut 29a, 29b and 29c in each corner of the play surface 22. The pockets 28 lead to and are in communication with conduits 40. In the illustrated apparatus, the conduits 40 extend between pockets 28 at adjacent playing surfaces 22. Thus each conduit 40 provides a pathway for the balls between adjacent playing surfaces 22.
The illustrated pool game table 21 is provided with a base in the form of four base sections 50. Each base section 50 is disposed at corner of the lowest playing surface 22a to support that surface and also to provide a collecting compartment 52 for the balls. Each of the illustrated compartments 52 has a retrieval opening 54 to allow balls to be recovered by the players.
The illustrated pool table 21 is provided with guide means 60 at some of the pockets 28 to direct a ball entering such a pocket either upwardly or downwardly. In the illustrated apparatus 20 this is determined by the speed of a ball: a rapidly moving ball is carried upwardly to the next higher playing surface while a slower moving ball is allowed to drop down to the next lower playing surface (or in the case of the lowest playing surface 22a, into a collecting compartment 52).
In one preferred form of play, each player may be provided with a group or set 31 of balls of a single color (or other distinctive visual appearance), with a cue ball 32, and with a cue stick 34 for striking the cue ball. Play starts with the balls of all players at the uppermost surface 22c. The players may then take turns striking their cue balls 32 with their cue sticks 34 with a dual objective: 1) to propel their own balls progressively downwardly to the intermediate surface 22b, then to the lowest surface 22a, and ultimately to the collecting compartments 52, and/or 2) to propel their opponents"" balls to higher surfaces so as to negate their opponents"" efforts to have their balls reach the collecting compartments.